


1:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never harm a preacher's daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Smallville villain.





	1:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never harm a preacher's daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Smallville villain after he used a tentacle to knock him down.

THE END


End file.
